The Chaser
by Alexiraw
Summary: He's been following me, I know I'm not crazy sometimes I can feel him watching me. He shows up at parties, cafes, the library everywhere that I am. I'm getting scared. The Boston PD aren't helping, Jacob made it worst, and my dad doesn't know.
1. Chapter 1 - Solitude

**Author's note**: I'm back with a new story. Whether or not I continue my old ones will depend on how many people are still interested. I'm battling with this story being rated between T and M, I not interested in lemons for this story (that could change) but the characters might be explicit in language and nature.

**Chapter 1**

The streets were exceptionally quiet on this Saturday night in the college town of Boston. It was wintertime again, this time of year always confused me it brought a mixture of happiness and sadness very different contrasting emotions amongst humans. I was supposed to be hunting but I wasn't very thirsty. I continued to walk around aimlessly until I found the campus library and I ducked inside.

I had been alone for many years and every once in awhile I'd like to sit among humans just pretend for a couple of hours that I that I wasn't really alone. An hour into reading a book I wasn't really paying attention to pretty brunette walking towards my section of the library and took a seat at the table next to mine. She's gorgeous I managed to catch the brown color of her eyes as she smiled slightly at me before she sat down.

It's been years since someone has smiled at me human or not. My lips twitched involuntary up in response. She didn't acknowledge me again her concentration was completely focused on the books in front of her.

The library was packed with students overly stressing and murmuring about finals, but even with the crowd of people I could still tell there was one person that was paying more attention to the brunette then his books.

I noticed him come in about 10 minutes after she did with no books in hand and watched him grab the closest reference books and take a seat where he can best view her. I KNEW it wasn't just a silly human crush, but something darker.

The brunette eventually stood up from her seat and began packing her bag. By chance or maybe even intuition she looked up and directly at the boy that's been watching her. Her heart rate sped up, and I could smell her fear, though she only showed anger. The muscles along her back tensed, as she prepared to walk pass him towards the exit. What was he an abusive ex boyfriend? He looked up and smirked at her as she passed him. Creep, I thought to myself. Not that I really cared.

I haven't cared about much lately. Not since my brother rescued me from Maria, after that I cared about tracking down and killing Maria and everyone that would miss her. I haven't cared much about anything after that, no goals, no ambitions, no hopes or dreams, just existing.

To relieve the boredom I followed the boy when he too left the library 10 minutes after the girl. I followed closely by rooftop, as he exited campus and cut through streets until he stopped at an apartment building and just stood there. Is this what humans do now? Randomly stare into space? I have to be missing something so I waited 20 minutes, and was getting ready to leave when the brunette from the library appeared in the windows on the top floor of the building. The creep was stalking her that became even more apparent when I smelt his arousal. My nose flared in anger, as my hands involuntarily balled into fist. I ate guys like him but I KNEW I couldn't, but I would certainly make sure he didn't harm the girl. Tonight I'll watch him but tomorrow I'll cook up a plan to keep her safe.


	2. Chapter 2 - Angels & Demons

Author's Note: Sorry for the confusion guys. I decided to change up the back story a little. Jasper escaped Maria first and Peter stayed back and held her off and kept her off his trail. He and Alice returned for Peter. Sorry for my errors.

Chapter 2

He didn't go home until she closed her blinds for the night at 2am. He entered the building, I followed him by sound only listening to him get on an elevator and stop at the top floor. He stopped walking started inputting a number into his phone 555-0717 by the tone of the buttons. He made his way back downstairs and left.

Using my speed I used the same path he did upstairs, the apartment next to hers was up for rent. That bastard wanted to live next to her! But, that was something I was not going to allow to happen. Its the penthouse apartment that was up for rent, which means the boy could likely afford it, his parents were probably well off. Typical.

I called the number the earliest I could. "The Harbour this is Stan speaking." The building manager answered. "I'd like to rent the apartment on the top floor of your building."

"Excellent! When can we schedule a time for you to see it?" Stan exclaimed.

"Don't need to see it, fax me the lease and I'll send you the deposit and rent."

Stan hesitated before answering, "Oh, well ok. Nothing will be official until after a background check." They vetted their tenants, good but I doubt any red flags would come up for the Creep.

"I'll have my lawyer send you one, I want to be able to move in tomorrow morning at the latest."

"Ok, thank you Mr... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Witlock." I hung up and text the information to Jenkins.

It was an overcast day and the last day of finals for the college students. I followed Creep to his loft last night; I didn't get a good look at inside and today that's my plan. My watch read 10am and there was no sounds coming from his place. I quickly picked the lock and entered the room it was a nice looking place. The perfect bachelor pad, I thought until I reached his bedroom. The wall of his walk in closet was a shrine built for the brunette haired girl. Pictures, drawings, dates, this guy is beyond sick. He's been watching her for a while there's pictures of her here that look a lot like Washington. Is that where she lived before school? Did he follow her from there? None of the pictures were of her in her home, most of them were of her outside reading, or walking. There is no way I can stand to be in this room any longer without wanting to track "Zack" down and kill him.

The very last drawing on his wall was of him raping and strangling the brown-eyed girl whose name I still don't know. But one thing I did know was I would never let him get that close. I sped as quickly as I could back to my oasis out deep into the woods of Maine. I would have to buy all new furniture for the pent house.

My cell phone rang and I answered after the first ring, "yeah?" "Mr. Witlock the key to your new apartment will be waiting at the front desk. Is there anything else you need from me sir?"

"No, thank you Jenkins." I hung up and tossed the phone on my couch. Now that that's all settled what's my end game? Shit what's my game plan? Should I interact with her or just be the mysterious neighbor? Ugh! I just wanna eat him, but I KNEW that would draw too much attention and cause worst problems for the brunette and her family.

Its starting to get late and I was more thirsty tonight, I searched almost all night to find a rapist harassing two under aged girls.

I drink from the scum of the earth; it didn't start as anything noble they just taste better. But over time I couldn't bring myself to drink from innocent people. My brother thinks its because I've become a picky eater with refined taste. But who is he to judge the dick drinks from Bambi, Thumper, and all their forest friends.

It was late when I arrive at my new apartment building, Zack was stationed in a car across the street still watching. "Creep," I murmured under my breath. Stan wasn't at the desk but Stacy was helpful in handing me my keys. She offered to show me the apartment but I declined again. I'll see it tomorrow when I move in. I caught the tail end of Zack's phone call when I walked out.

He was digging into the brunette's background. Looking for her old friends. Funny how the fates work I walk into the picture the minute his behavior starts escalating. Lucky for her she's got a guardian vampire watching over her or maybe unluckily.

Author's Note: Peter has always been a mysterious character so its fun to give him a personality. Peter meets the browned eyed brunette in the next chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3 - Supervillians

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while. Thanks to those that follow my story and review.**

Chapter 3

The next morning I ordered all new furniture sets to be delivered first thing. I was living amongst humans so it's more important now that I blend in. The sun was just rising, and I prepared myself to travel to the penthouse.

Blending into society meant working and what better time was it to start running my business marketing company from behind a desk again. I've owned the business for quite sometime now, and it continues to travel from 'generation to generation in my family' according to the world. But, in reality every 30 years or so, I rotate through each of the companies I own. When I decided I wanted to be involved in the world.

Before going to my new home I drove to a car dealership and bought a BMW 7 series nothing too flashy; for my assumed lifestyle as a businessman. The furniture deliverers arrived as soon as I walked up to the building. "Good Morning, sir. How can I help you?" The front desk associate asked. "My movers are here, top floor penthouse," I said walking by and into the elevator. Her apartment was quiet except for her light breathing, she was still asleep, and the creeper so nowhere in site.

I prepared myself for my first day at the office luckily I owned a business here in Boston. The movers slowly emptied the truck of my furniture. They weren't particularly trying to be as quiet as possible considering it was 7 am and I knew using my hearing, half of the building was still asleep. They were finally done moving my things by 11am but by then I could here the grumblings of my not so happy neighbor.

"Ugh...Why are they so loud this early on a Sunday?" she muttered to herself. I chuckled to myself and tuned her out after hearing her go into the bathroom. I KNEW I would need a few other human accessories but not why but I tried to never ignore my feelings.

On my way, to a Bed Bath & Beyond I ducked into a small little store selling women's shoes to avoid the sun peeking out from the clouds. I pretended to browse around. Why do women need so many different kinds of shoes? Six inch heels, three inch, opened toed, closed toed each in a different color. I'll never understand it. I have a pair of black boots and work shoes that's it.

"Why don't you just take my fucking money and give me my damn change so I can get the fuck outta here?!" A tall lady wearing a long black dress exclaimed, her voice interrupting my thoughts. A little Indian woman about 50 years old, replied"Give me a second, please." The store employee walked over the register. The women proceeded to continue arguing up until she was handed her bag.

From the corner of my eye I noticed the two girls the employee was preoccupied with walking towards the door hiding stolen items. "Put back whatever you have," the little Indian women demanded sternly.

"Get out of your way," one replied shoving the lady. I stood near the back of the store but slowly started creeping closer to them. I've never laid a hand on a woman other than that bitch Maria.

But, I couldn't stand by and watch two teenaged girls hit and shove around a woman old enough to be their mothers. I grabbed one of the girls hand just as it was swing closer to the older women's face. "I wouldn't do that," I said sneering at her. I let her go and both girls immediately ran. Glad to know I wasn't losing my touch. "Thank you, young man." The women although frightened by me still expressed her gratitude. "No problem," I murmured walking out the shop.

I don't normally step in situations like that unless someone's about to become dinner. It's always been best for me to not get involved. I'm not a total recluse, at least I haven't been for about 60 years but that doesn't mean I seek the company of humans or even my own kind. The only people I truly care for are my brother and sister Jasper, and Char. I tolerate their mates, for the most part. Although they are both truly mated, they encourage me to take on a mate I refuse every time with the excuse of loving the single life but in reality I want what they have. Not just to know that a person is my soul mate but to feel it too. Though I'll never admit that to them.

By the time I arrived home it was dark again, with my perfect memory I'm always aware of what time it is but being undead for so long I've lost the concept of time. The days blend together mostly but that might be just the result of never sleeping. Always having a conscious mind would drive humans crazy; I wonder how long would it take before it makes vampires crazy. A couple of millennia but a little more than that from what I hear Aro Volutri seems like he has a couple of screws loose.

"Uff." I looked down at the sound of the brunette girl crashing down on the floor. I knew she was near I smelled her as soon as I stepped off the elevator. She smelled like blueberries and freesia.

"I'm sorry…" I trailed off reaching for her hand.

She looked up at me with wide brown eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. "No, no it was my fault I wasn't watching were I was going," she said using my assistance to get up. I didn't let go of her hand when she was standing; instead I looked at her expectedly.

"Oh I'm Bella," she blushed while shaking my hand.

"Peter," I replied letting go. "I just moved in," I added pointing at my door behind her.

"Oh that was you this morning." She was nervous, and a little wary I noticed watching her shift from leg to leg, while crossing her arms.

"Well I have to go nice meeting you," she practically ran to the elevator.

I'm almost certain we are both equally relieved to be out of each other's presence. Being near her unnerved me, but before I could think too deeply about it I caught the scent of creeper in the hallway. It was only a couple of hours old, but it seems like he's progressing.

I carried the wardrobe bag full of suits into my bedroom, the rest of the items I need I'll order to be delivered, I need to find out more information about Zack Tucker.

After, a couple of minutes of digging into his social media pages and varies friends and family members. I know way more than I did before.

_Zack Tucker_

_DOB: 10/30/85_

_Cell: 555-6192_

_SS#: 123-45-6789_

_Birthplace: Boston, Mass_

_Graduated from: James Adams Prep _

_GPA: 4.5_

The main thing that stuck out was his hospitalization it took a lot of work from my part to hack into his records. "He's done this before!" I spoke out loud being mindful not to break anything. His family just covered it up.

I KNEW Bella would be fine tonight, so I decided to take my frustrations out on the forest and then hunt.

The next morning was my first day of work; I dressed in a nice looking T-shirt and jeans. On my way out the door I met Bella locking up her apartment door. "Morning," I murmured to her.

"Morning," she smiled although it didn't reach her eyes. "See ya, I'm late."

Was she afraid of me? She didn't seem to be but she was also stand offish. We rode down the elevator together and waited out by valet.

"Hey it's you!" A middle-aged woman yelled. "I thought I'd never see you again, to thank you." She grabbed my hand and shook it. "If it wasn't for you I would have never been able to see my kids again. This is Jason, and Amanda." She exclaimed enthusiastically.

Bella arched her eyebrow and pretend not to be paying attention.

"Say Hi to the man who saved your mommy's life kids," the woman encouraged. "Oh my I forgot to ask for you name."

"Peter."

Her son stepped up to me "You saved my mommy? Like a superman?"

I kneeled down to his height. "I'm not superman, I just uh… know karate."

"Like Batman?!" The little girl hiding behind her mom stepped out to say.

"A little like Batman because I used my Karate," I replied winking at her. "But the police were the real heroes."

"Is there anything I could do to thank you really?" The mother asked.

"No, the fact that you are alright is enough. I happened to be passing by."

"Mr. Witlock here's your keys." The Valet interrupted. I handed him a tip and walked towards my car. "If you really want to say thanks, allow me to take you and your family out, your husband too. Here's my card."

"Thank you."

I drove off waving at Bella.

Last night on my way hunting I came across a man choking and dragging the woman into an ally. I normally don't hunt this close to my residence, but I just felt like beating the shit outta someone who deserved it, and I was thirst.

The workday was what it was work. Enjoyable but still work. I could hear Bella in her apartment watching TV. The creep was stationed across the street. I went through the human motions of coming home from work. I set my laptop up to do more research on the creep.

After thirty minutes the creeper was still outside our building. The lights began to flicker and went out. By the sound of it the whole city was out of power. Great. How long will this last? "Ahh," the sound of Bella's yelp made me freeze. "Where's my phone, where's my phone?" she mumbled. Her heart was racing. Is she afraid of the dark? I grinned.

"Hello, Jake?"

"Hey Bella. What's up?"

"The power went out. I'm scared."

Jake scoffed. "You're afraid of the dark now?"

"No..." she hissed. "But I do have a stalker who I have no idea were he is right now."

"Ok ok calm down. Make sure your doors and windows are all locked. I can be there in a couple of hours."

I continued to listen in she was afraid of the creep, and her bestfriend is a wolf. The only wolves I've heard of in the US are shapeshifters in Washington. But of course it makes sense if she's from Washington as well. She's good with wolves maybe she already knows of my kind and knows what I am.

"Ok bye Jake." she hung up the phone.

A few minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"Hi Peter do you by any chance have a flashlight or some batteries I can borrow?"

"Sorry I don't its one of those things I forgot to pick up." Because I don't need it.

"Crap, ok." She said biting her lip.

"You can come in if you like I'm using my place as a source of light."


End file.
